


Never Should Have Been

by Sempiterna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempiterna/pseuds/Sempiterna
Summary: A quick one shot about a re-imagined moment that takes place after the throne room fiasco.A small interaction with an old Master and Padawan.





	Never Should Have Been

A lone cloaked figure stood outside the bounds of reality, silent and steady. Carefully, it watched the exchange between the forces that inexplicably pulled themselves together. _No_, the figure thought, _it wasn't supposed to go this way._

Kylo and Rey stared hard, grasping out to pull the saber to each of their sides. Their concentration and fierce determination heightening the force around them, to almost unbearable levels. Until finally, within a heartbeat of second all went silent.

A flash sparked and a scar ridden hand reached out to stop the pull that was tearing the fabric of the force. It kept the balance, and held the lightsaber in place till the power from the fated ones started to compound and push each one apart.

Their cries echoed through the broken red chamber until finally, A light burst through. Piercing through the surroundings and emitting a sound that would have deafened anyone within close proximity.  
The explosion tore Kylo and Rey apart, throwing their bodies on the opposite ends of the room.

The cloaked figure winced as it heard the smack of flesh from Kylo and Rey hitting the floor. Slowly it dropped its hand and stared, taking in the destruction and the multiple red plated bodies strewn across the vicinity.

The figure proceeded to walk towards Kylo and kneel down. Its scarred hand reached out and gently brushed his mop of hair.

_“Grandson”_, Anakin whispered aloud. _“I am so sorry Ben. This should never have been your cross to bear.”_ even in his ghostly form, a swell of emotion burned within his chest. Anakin had hoped that his redemption would have finally settled the force and bring it peace. But now, his only grandson lay before him betrayed, broken, hurt…. In love. The corner of Anakins lips turned up slightly. Yes love, he sensed it within Ben.

_“In spite of Ben’s sway towards his darker tendencies, he was a sweet boy.”_ a voice rang out behind Anakin.

_“Is”_, Anakin murmured with a hint of sadness. His fingers still gently caressing the mop of jet black hair. He slowly stood up and turned towards his old master. _“He still is a sweet boy Master Obi-Wan. And I know you sense it too.”_ his voiced dripped with challenge. Anakin stared defiantly, ready to protect what he knew to be true of his grandson.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows that beguiled his mischievous face._ “Master Obi-Wan?”_ he titled his chin forward in amusement _“Anakin you have a grandson, you are a part of the force and a good couple of years gone from the corporal world.” _he crossed his arms and walked till he stood but a few feet from his old padawan. _“I think its long past you call me Master Obi-Wan, though the title is rather becoming in spite of such things, especially from you.”_

Anakin ignored the cheery humor of his former master and proceeded to move towards the young girl. The scavenger, the no one, the nobody. How fitting for his grandson to fall in love with an inconspicuous girl. He reached out to place his fingers across her temple, sensing her emotions. They were full of anger, hurt, frustration … & love. Though not as fully fleshed out as his grandson. But it was there, bright and building.

_“Do not worry so much Anakin. We will do our best to guide them.”_ Obi-Wans voice broke him out of his concentration.

_“It wasn't supposed to be this way”_, Anakin let out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head. His scarred face looked up towards Obi-Wan. _“This was not what the force was showing them.”_

Obi-Wan made his way towards Rey and Anakin. His face somber and for a moment Anakin saw the old teacher break out. _“Only Siths deal in absolutes. Whereas the force is like water. It changes according to the tides. Its mutable and never predictable. Especially when it comes to force visions. Remember?”_

Anakin dropped his gaze down, his memories of the past haunting him even in death. For a moment he could hear the voice of Padme calling to him. Her laughter ringing in his ears. He mentally shook himself out of his dream and nodded in agreement, _“I understand Obi-Wan its just … Ben has so much potential. & So does Rey. I don't want this to fall apart.”_

Obi-Wan chuckled,_“Oh my young padawan, even in death you doubt. We are one with the force, push aside your fears Anakin. Let us guide them the best we can.”_

Anakin turned towards Rey. He placed his hand gently upon her shoulder and called out to her.

_“Rey.”_ His voice brimming with determination and command, _“**wake up!**”_

Rey let out a strangling gasp of breath. Hacking and coughing trying to calm the burning within her lungs. Her body shook as she searched the room around her, with disorientation. Her eyes connected with the black clothed figure that lay several feet away from her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to get her emotions under control. But she couldn't help herself. All the pain, hurt, fear just compiled and her lips quivered. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she let out a small tearful cry.

“Ben?”

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting in my documents for a year. Might as well publish it.


End file.
